


殊途为伴

by namefive



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namefive/pseuds/namefive





	1. （09）

“……所以，伯约，与我上床吧。”  
钟会用理所当然的声音宣布，然后仿佛已经胜券在握，洋洋得意地督向姜维一眼。  
他看见暗夜和月色交映中的那双琥珀色眸子微微张大，望着他。  
然后便没有然后了。  
钟英才对某人寡淡的反应很烦躁。  
于是他握住姜维的手又用力了些，虽然力气依旧很微弱。他紧紧盯着那张脸，那张英俊纯良得具有欺骗性的脸，那张自己曾在遥远的过去妄想托付性命和未来的脸，那张无论何时都从容不迫的脸。  
不知被拨动了哪根心弦。  
又或者仅仅是为了使动机更为可信。  
他道：“我喜欢你。”  
朔月夜。  
洛水河面总是没有波澜没有涟漪，漆黑平静，像一个长条形的洞。  
而在那平静无澜的河面之下，又不知藏着多少被河水沉默吞噬的暗涛汹涌，杀机四伏，觊觎着疏忽落水的游人。  
钟会无端想到这些，他看见姜维的眼底闪过了什么轻微的情绪，然后迅速沉默在平静的眸光之下，像是朔月夜的洛水难以捉摸又深不可测。  
他还没有想清楚姜维藏起的情绪到底是什么，就被那人反手扣住了手腕，他因为对方突如其来的力气而倒向那人怀中，撞上胸怀。  
姜维挺直站着，没有顺势揽住他。  
扣住的手腕处，有什么轻轻柔柔的气息通过皮肤注入，顺着他的四肢蜿蜒前行，逐渐遍布全身，在寻找和探究着什么。  
如果钟会还清醒，他绝不会允许任何人的气息刺入体内，那无疑会将他妖族身份暴露于人，如果他还清醒，他就会知道姜维已经识破了他的身份。  
但钟会现在身负重伤，几乎无法思考。  
他只知道那属于蜀山修士的气息遍游全身，竟然真的遏制住了躁动阴寒的妖气，就像是赤裸着坠入黑暗冰窖的迷途儿终于找到了一缕温暖阳光。  
钟会没有那么痛了，他迫切地想要更多。  
他本能地去追寻更多那人赐予的温度，可模模糊糊又不知道该如何做，得不到满足，他是个醉酒溺水的人，无助而竭力地抱紧了那人的身体，闭着眼睛，口齿不清地说着：“伯约，与我上床……”  
巡游体内的气息停了下来，完成了它的使命，被它的主人抽回。  
钟会一遍又一遍地低语着他的诉求，缠绕攀附着那具挺拔修长的身体，痴痴的声音散落在暧昧寂静的深夜。  
就在他以为怎么也等不到那人的回应时。  
他终于被人轻轻地抱住。  
静夜中。  
他听见相拥的身体上方，传来那人低哑的，痛苦的，声嘶力竭的声音：  
“好。”

得到期待的回应，钟会有一瞬间的失神。  
姜维将他轻推开，一手环过他的腰身，一手穿过他的腿窝，将他横抱而起，走向寝殿的床榻。  
钟大护法的床榻按照铜雀宮的规格被布置得夸张的豪华，轻薄的纱幕静静垂落委地，虚虚掩着之后的丝绒锦衾。  
钟会被轻轻放置在温软的床榻之上的时候，仍没有回过神，远离了那人炙热结实的身体，他有些不安，晕晕沉沉地想要再靠近，低头前倾，他看见姜维垂着眼睛，把手伸向了他的腰间。  
他本可用法术轻轻一挥尽褪衣物，但他没有。一双修长骨节分明的手慢条斯理地为钟会解开衿带，复而又动作轻柔地脱下了他的袍衣。  
钟会痴痴地看着他的手。  
当姜维的手指触到柔软的里衣布料时，钟会一个激灵，在那铺天盖地的浑噩和冰痛中，一丝清明的神智猛地钻出，他忽然对眼前将要发生的一切有了实感，一阵心悸，他莫名按住了姜维放在他胸前衣襟的手，然后半张着嘴——那口伶牙俐齿这时竟然一句话都说不出。  
姜维抬眸，迎上的那双眼瞳笼氲着层潋潋水光，不安又迷茫。  
他等了会儿他，便收回搭在钟会身前的手，钟会顿了下，还未来得及反应，姜维就反手揽住了他的后腰，一张脸欺近他的面孔，对着那殷红的唇瓣吻了上去。  
钟会瞪圆眼睛，脑海中浩浩荡荡地同时涌上数副被遗落在记忆角落的画面，皆是男子间的龙阳之事。他多年前无意翻到，看了一眼便合上了，可无奈英才的大脑就是这么过目不忘，竟然擅自偷摸将其记得真切。  
如今，那些令人脸红心跳的画面被清晰地放大至每一个细节，在他眼前活蹦乱跳栩栩如生。  
没、没错……他们现在做的就是那些画册所载的最初步骤……这、这不正是自己希冀的吗？  
钟会攥紧手心，假装听不见自己那越发狂乱的心跳，闭上眼，对着那轻轻贴在自己嘴唇上的软软唇瓣狠狠压了上去。  
感受到对方逆施而来的压力，姜维心中一痛，终于下定了某种决心，他探出舌尖，沿着他的唇缝挤入，侵入口腔，只是片刻，就捉到了钟会无措的舌尖，他迫不及待卷了上去，紧紧地纠缠在一起。  
钟会圈住他的脖颈，难得的笨手笨脚。  
姜维只好按住他的后脑，使亲吻更加的深入，舔舐缠绕，在他口中肆虐掠夺，不放过每一处角落。  
“……哈……伯约……”  
是他溢出的声音。  
姜维将钟会推倒在床榻上，翻身压在他的身上，一条腿夹在他双腿之间，双膝弯曲半称起身子不至压痛他，  
上方的亲吻未曾分开，姜维烫热的呼吸还铺在脸上，钟会主动地回应着，缠缠绵绵，两只手臂环过姜维的肩背，本能地在他身下蹭来蹭去。  
姜维把手伸进钟会的里衣中，来来回回抚摸着他的背脊和腰身，他的皮肤光滑得犹如陶瓷，姜维舍不得地在上面来回游弋往返，却又感觉到彻骨的凉意，比剑阁那时还要冰凉。  
姜维皱着眉头，强忍着不舍分开亲吻他的唇，支起身子看他，不知不觉间那件虚掩身体的里衣已经被扯得不见踪迹，露出钟会润白的肌肤，在一室清冷的月色中，染上了情欲的粉红，难耐地轻颤着。  
“伯约……”  
钟会嘴唇微张，轻轻喘着气息，像意犹未尽的邀请。  
“再忍耐一下。”姜维哑着声音，却意外地温柔。  
钟会昏昏然地睁开眼睛，看见姜维垂着睫羽，嘴唇一张一合默念着什么。他下意识地跟着默念，念到一半才找到出处，一本在藏书阁翻到的古老的蜀山降妖术法，此咒会使妖物全身妖气冻结，身体碎裂而亡。  
但姜维念得却有些不对劲。  
钟会昏昏沉沉地想着，这个姜维想必是修行不精，记忆不灵光，整套口诀，他全然念反了。  
他自然不知道术法念反会有何后果，也没有气力去询问追究为何姜维在床事中突发奇想要去念咒。当施术完毕，姜维再次握住他的手时，他却觉得有一股炽热的温度传了过来，丝丝缕缕的温暖遍布了四肢百骸。  
就像拥抱住他时那样，那样强烈的温度，是他的生命中头一回有这样热烈燃烧的火焰。  
钟会本来身心皆脆弱，随着那温暖游弋全身，点燃了血液驱散了阴寒，他忽然变得安心，感官也清晰了起来，越发觉得身体哪里都酥酥麻麻的难以忍耐。  
他无意识去蹭着身下的衣料和锦帛，扬起下巴，露出了下颌和脖颈相连脆弱而精致的曲线，那弧度似是邀请，不由得情迷的人拒绝，姜维眸光一暗，俯身下去吻住那处的皮肤，轻轻地啃咬吮吸。  
脖颈的皮肤太过敏感，钟会的嘴中发出支支吾吾的气息，随着他的吮吸的节奏呻吟。他挣扎着，想要脱开姜维握住他施咒的那只手，却被对方十指相握更加紧实扣在一起。  
钟会只好放弃了挣扎，无助地去感受脖颈的清晰传来的酥麻疼痒。  
姜维复而又将亲吻转至他的耳垂，耳廓，几个日夜前他在自己身边和衣而睡时，他便想着若是有朝一日可以含在口中，可以轻轻撕咬，会是什么滋味，如今实现了，他却惊觉自己已经无法满足单纯的啃咬，本能地，他探出舌尖，伸进耳廓里那个小巧的深洞中。  
湿滑钻入最敏感的皮肤，钟会浑身犹如触电，沙哑的叫出声：“啊……”  
夜那么静，他的声音那么迷乱那么清晰，姜维空出的一只手在他的身上疯狂地游走，无意间摸到了胸前的一颗小粒，他便停了下来，揉搓着那处。  
钟会的呻吟一声比一声急促，他的揉弄的动作也更加粗鲁，指腹偏偏覆着层粗糙的薄茧，一遍又一遍地刺激着最脆弱敏感的地方。  
“伯约……”钟会的大脑一片柔软的空白，声音含着浓浓的情欲，“……我要……要你……”  
姜维停下了在他耳中的掠夺，嘴唇不舍地蹭着他耳廓的皮肤，皱着眉头重复道：“要……如何要……？”  
他说话的间隙，又伸出舌尖，有一下没一下地舔舐着钟会的耳根，手上也没有停下，仍在反复捻着他的乳粒。  
“啊……”钟会呢喃出声，一股热流涌向身下，他剧烈地抖着身子，双腿不自觉地缠上了姜维的腰身。  
姜维身下胀痛的坚硬猛地顶在了钟会的双腿之间，他脑中的一根弦触动，就要明白了什么，可在这时钟会忽然扣住他的臂膀，使力将他往侧面推，同时自己欲坐起身子。  
他的力气那么弱，但姜维对他从来纵溺得不像话，这会儿尤其是百依百顺。无论钟会想做什么，姜维非但不会阻止，反而会尽心尽力地帮助他，于是姜维便顺着他轻小的力气移动身体，遂了他的愿。  
瞬息之间，他们姿势变换。姜维仰面躺倒，他抬眼，钟会就光裸地跪在他的腿间，匀白的肌肤入目，望着自己的眼中氤氲着朦潆水汽。  
姜维心里瞬间点着了一片大火，他生怕控制不住火势蔓延，让那业火灼伤了钟会，便赶紧闭上眼睛不敢去看，除了一只紧紧相握的手传递法决，再也不去抚摸他。  
钟会低头，看着姜维的那身青色衣衫还整整齐齐，忽然有些不服气，便去撕扯他的衣物。钟会虽急不可耐，力气却小得可怜，半天也没有脱去。  
钟会终于失去耐心，与姜维掌心相握处传来的气息融入血液，恢复了他体内的一些灵力，于是他急切的一挥手，将那灵力尽数释放，迷迷糊糊间也不知道使用的是法术还是妖术，只见一瞬间，姜维的衣物就全然消失了。  
是法术还是妖术呢？钟会分不清，姜维却因为四周骤然弥漫的浓郁妖气睁开了眼睛，琥珀般的眸中除了情动还有暗暗的痛苦，深切地映着钟会。那人正俯首满意地看着自己的成果，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的讥笑。  
于是姜维叹了口气，将那紧握的手力气又加大了几分，好让灵力更顺利地进入对方刚刚消耗了不少力气的身体，眸中的痛苦只剩下了宠溺，他无奈地道：“才恢复一些就要乱来，想做什么，我帮你。”  
钟会听不懂他在说什么，脸上像是嘲弄的笑意更深，他回忆着记忆中那些秘而不宣的画面，一根手指探向姜维的身下，对准一个地方，挤入他的体内……  
姜维头皮一震，强烈的排斥感和痛楚瞬时顺着四肢百骸清晰入骨地传开，相比起征战交锋时受伤的疼痛，他还可以忍受，于是他没有出声。可当钟会急促地探进第二根手指时，他还是轻不可闻地闷哼了一声，强忍着身心的不适，偏过头不去看下身。  
而后是硬物抵在穴口想要推入，可偏偏不得要领，没办法进入半分。钟会越是无法进入，越是没有章法，慌慌张张地往里乱闯。姜维忍耐着不适感，强迫自己转移注意力，去想，士季一向做事缜密而精妙，生怕别人看到他失措的模样小瞧了他，如今这样慌乱，若是他还清醒，不知会不会羞燥得找个缝钻起来……  
联想到他红着脸别扭的样子，姜维轻笑出了声。  
几番动作耗尽了钟会的力气，他正着急别说“采”人了，这下连自己的身体都快支撑不住时，好巧不巧听见对方传来的笑声，钟会的脑袋轰然一炸，赌气地说道：“你笑话本英才？本英才不要采你了！”  
“采……”  
姜维虽然早有心理建设，但真切听见这个字时，心情还是有些微妙复杂。他缓缓转过头，看着那人委屈的样子，一头浅浅的卷毛下，一张苍白小脸明显的体力不支，他心一酸，又伸手抚上他的脸颊：“……那怎么行，士季，不要任性。”  
他心说，小妖精，不去“采”人，你这伤还要不要痊愈了？但想了想，还是没能说出口。  
钟会咬牙切齿，“哼”了一声。  
“士季……”  
姜维唤他的声音深情又低沉，钟会的心一动，怒意刚消去一半，那人抚摸着他脸颊的手猛地下移去扣住他的腰身，一阵天翻地覆，与力不能支的自己不同，姜维只是轻巧一用力，他就被干脆利落地压回到身下。  
钟会本该气恼，可他在脆弱时对强大的力量有难以自控的渴求，他看着那人本是清俊端肃的面容却为自己染上了一层情欲，深深被其吸引住了。  
变换姿势后，姜维又紧紧贴着自己的身体，那份炽热又毫无保留地传递过来，与掌心的温度一起灼烧着他，他就快要融化了。  
经过方才钟会的一番动作，姜维已窥得门路，伸手摩挲过他的腰身，背脊，来来回回地抚摸。  
钟会的身体已经浸出了一层薄汗，水光潋滟，他寻至哪处，钟会便难耐颤抖到哪处，整具身体都酥痒难耐，躺在他的身下不能自持的轻声呻吟，轻颤的身体，粉嫩的肌肤暴露在微凉的夜中，像是邀请着他来侵犯。  
姜维看着他的眼瞳就像是旋涡，脑中却不禁开始顺着他的腰身往下幻想，只是臆想着自己进入他身体行荒淫之事，他的下身就坚挺得生疼，欲望亟待喷涌。  
他喘出一口粗重的呼吸，俯下身含住了他胸口的乳粒，在口中舔磨噬咬。  
钟会满足又空虚的叹着：“等等……等等……”  
迷乱的声音中染上了一丝哀求，但这次姜维却没有任从他停下来，他抬起头，分开钟会的双腿，向他的后穴探去，揉弄着穴口的软肉，看见那人越来越红的脸颊，越来越暧昧的呻吟，使力将手指推了进去。  
钟会的声音戛然而止，一双惊慌的浅色眼瞳在夜里瞪得浑圆。  
姜维看见他的样子，想起来这滋味并不好受，轻声道：“痛吗？”  
一问完他就后悔了，这人的脾气他是了解的，就算疼死也不会承认。果然，钟会半睁着一双蒙着水雾的眸子，咬住下唇，无比迟缓地摇了摇头。  
钟会摇头的时候，后面也收缩了两下，包裹住姜维的手指的又紧又热，他想要退出却怎么也舍不得退出去了，犹豫间不知碰到了哪一点，钟会的眼神旋即涣散，终于忍不住叫喊出声：“哈啊……”  
钟会弓起身子凑近他，蹬着双腿环绕住他的腰身，受不住扭动着让他的指尖摩擦过那一点。  
姜维忍耐得眼睛微红，直直看见他浑身的皮肤在白嫩上又浮上一层蔷薇花瓣似的淡粉色，胸前的乳尖随着他的动作颤动，只是看着，他就难以自持了。蜀山修行清心寡欲，他从未有过这样强烈的感觉。  
终于在手指增加到第三根时，姜维按着他的肩膀，分开臀瓣将自己一点一点送了进去，他在一阵又一阵的烈火中如游丝般地控制自己不要太粗暴，隐忍得辛苦，终于在火焰吞噬尽理智前，完全进入了他，姜维长长于出了一口气，然后将钟会纤细的身体紧抱入怀，耳鬓厮磨，十指相扣。  
夜露顺着房檐滴滴答答滚落地面。  
皎月移出云层，一片清光洒在钟会白皙精致的面孔上。  
他偏着头，眼角红了，琉璃般的眸中点点晶莹，睫毛一颤一颤的，与下体轻传来的收缩脉动节奏一致。  
像是已经坏掉了。  
姜维咬着牙扑熄住身体里燃烧的烈火，压抑住自己想要撕碎他的欲望，慢慢等着钟会适应自己。他忍得的辛苦，身下相连的那处包裹住他，紧致又柔软，毁天灭地的欲望要将他烧成了灰，他以为自己足够冷静，直到额角的汗水滴落到钟会脸上的时候，他才发现自己一直就要爆发了。  
他好想动，好想在他那里肆意抽插。  
他忍不住换着他的名字：“士季……”  
钟会幽幽回神，见他一动不动地叫着自己，嗓音干哑，恍恍惚惚地提点道：“伯约，接下来，该动了……”  
“……”  
虽然我没有经验这种事情我还是知道的！  
姜维心里的火苗被钟会的一句话重新点燃，直窜身下，在看见那人脸上果然挂着若有若无的讥讽笑意后，那股火又轰然爆炸，此时此刻，姜维满脑子只剩下一个阴暗的想法：他要弄哭他！  
要狠狠弄哭他！  
姜维在钟会的体内抽动起来，空出的一只手扣住他的腰肢，俯身舔舐他细长的脖颈。  
钟会破破碎碎的呻吟着：“……啊……伯约……啊……”  
姜维有意地磨过他敏感的那一点，卖力地冲着那一点冲刺，钟会被他顶的整个人都快要融化了，双腿缠住他，脚尖绷得紧张，不知什么就要爆发了，他受不住，呜咽着哀求：“不要……不要了……”  
姜维不可能停下来，也停不下来了，他伸手握住钟会同样挺立的欲望撸动，钟会立时浑身痉挛，眼泪就扑簌簌地落了下来。  
细细软软的呻吟声，伴着下面交合处的暧昧水声，声声交叠，急促地落在冷寂空旷的夜里。  
几十年的清心寡欲，几个月的同榻相望，快感积累得格外快，姜维快把钟会揉进自己的身体里，卖力地抽动着，仿佛他们生来就是一体的，情欲节节攀升，姜维伏在钟会耳边哑声道：“士季，再说一次……说你喜欢我。”  
钟会顿了顿，似是在迟钝地思考着他说的话的意思。但下一刻那人一个挺进，精准的碾压过那处敏感，他一声喊叫，犹浑身如过电，剧烈地颤抖着，所有的意识都不复存在了，只有身体本能的无尽的索求。  
姜维却在这时故意停了下来，欲望埋在他的紧致柔软里硬生生停下。握住钟会挺立的那只手细细撸动，指腹的薄茧若有若无地碾磨过他的顶端。钟会被他云淡风轻的动作的折磨得快要昏厥，红着脸哭声哀求：“不要，不要停下来……”  
姜维快要被他逼疯了，他的后穴的软肉一下一下地收缩，温润的热烈包裹住他，紧紧吸吮着他，姜维埋在那根越胀越大，紧窄的内壁像早被撑爆，他声音又低又哑：“……说‘我喜欢你’……”音色染着蛊惑人心的诱导和情欲，“……说啊，士季。”  
钟会酥痒得哭了出来，攀着姜维的身体抖个不停，神智和声音都破破碎碎：“……伯约，我喜欢你……”  
姜维脑袋里一声引爆骤响，下身奋力一顶，钟会发出一声急促的尖叫，他又道：“……再说一遍。”  
“……我喜欢伯约……”  
“再说一次……”  
“我喜欢你……”  
耳畔是含着欲望的告白声，动机不纯，成分难辨。姜维却被那声音烧得神思涣散，他不知道自己在想什么，不知道自己在做什么，本能地大开大合地抽动，一下又一下撞开柔软，撞入炽热又绞紧的最深里，汩汩的汁水声被捣出，钟会最后语不成句，直到变成了一串串高高的呻吟，在他手里一股一股泄了出来，浓白的液体顺着他指缝流下，同时后穴收缩含着他的巨物像要搅碎了，生连在一起还不肯放过，非要与他一起在极高的云端死无葬身之地。  
东方的天空已经渐渐露出了鱼肚白。  
好像下雪了，窗户关的严，寒意仍透了进来，撞上室内高热又暧昧的热气，化成烟碎了。  
钟会眼神涣散，没有一丝力气地瘫在姜维的怀中任他索取，他不记得姜维又换了多少种姿势，不知道今夕何夕。他的身上一片黏腻，甚至他自己都化作一摊没有意识的温水，在姜维的引诱下一声一声发出破碎而单调的声音，  
伯约……  
伯约……  
……我喜欢你……  
姜维的耳边仍回荡着他软糯的告白，反反复复落入他的耳畔融入他的身体，就连血液都变得甘甜而绝望。  
……就算是假的又有何干？  
他这样想着，然后一个深深的顶入撞进顶端，伴随着钟会喊得沙哑的叫声，他捏紧他的手，在他的体内汹涌地射出。  
就让他做一场梦吧，一场期盼了五十年的梦。

至少，在天亮之前……  
不要再醒来。


	2. （11）

钟会醒来时，还是蜀山的厢房，身侧，昨晚同寝之人早已不知去向。

他盯着空空荡荡的位置静默了一瞬，看了眼窗外的天色，才发现自己竟然从后夜一觉睡到了黄昏。

也是奇怪，自他来了蜀山，统领两大门派诸多事宜，每日公务不断，那些掾属简直要把门槛踏断，今日倒是难得清静了。

钟会看见他的衣物在榻边的方桌上叠的整齐，便要坐起身去取，一手刚捏住衣角布料，脑海中就飞速闪过几幅昨晚某人是怎么在夜色中将这件衣物从他身上温吞褪下的画面。  
英才的大脑中顿时鸣响一串的锣鼓震天，手中捏住仿佛不是布料而是烧灼的烙铁，他指尖一痛，把这烫手玩意儿随手甩了出去。，正逢房门被打开，来人还没跨进门槛，就被袍衫精准无误地扑了一脸，顺带把他那声未及唤出口的“士季”也给堵了回去。

锦被顺着钟会光溜溜的身子滑下，露出一片赤裸的大好光景，光溜的虾米，白里透红。他的脸腾地一红，动作矫健钻进被子里，把自己来来回回地裹成个蚕蛹，连个脑袋都不钻出来。

房门的那人步入室内，隔着层棉花，他的声音闷沉：“士季，这是新取来的干净衣衫，不是昨夜那件。”

钟会把自己捂得要喘不上气：“出出出出出出去！”

“士季身体如何？”那人不走，固执地问。

“本英才早就无碍了。”

“……嗯，”那人沉吟，似乎在颇为苦恼地斟酌字句，“我的意思是，士季可有觉得哪里酸胀疼痛，我找来一些活血的膏药，或许可以缓解伤痛。”

“……”

钟会躲在被子里悄悄地抻了抻腿，扭了扭腰，果然腰酸背痛，还有某不可言说之处正一阵阵的胀痛难耐，他当即明白其中缘由，红着脸道：“本英才哪里都好着，不需要这些外物。”

轻轻的“哐当”一声，那人无视他的拒绝，还是把膏药放置在桌上，似乎靠近他了些，声音也清晰不少：“士季睡了一日，可要吃些汤食？”

“本英才早就修成辟谷之术，不食五谷，”钟会恶狠狠道，“你快点离开！”

“司马昭从铜雀宮为士季送来了飞羽信。”

钟会本就在咬牙忍受着这人的絮絮叨叨，听他又要说话，正要开口阻断，就听见这样猝不及防的一句，一时间浑身一僵，半天都没有说话。

姜维站在房间内，耐心地看向床榻上横卧的那条被卷。

半晌，被卷惊然一动，前卷折立而起，封口的棉被缓缓拉下，一头乱蓬蓬的小卷毛率先冒出，而后是一张白皙鲜嫩的小脸，脸上有未定的惊愕。

“他都说了什么？”

姜维取出信件，印着完整的火漆封缄。

钟会伸手取过，却发现自己双手还受制在衾被中，他便要脱口而出一句“你放在桌上，我稍后会看”，话到嘴边，莫名其妙地想起了梦中王辅嗣那一副自大模样的说教。

他懂什么！？

于是钟会将鼻孔以下都埋进被子里，偏过头去看侧面光秃秃的墙壁：“你念给我听。”

姜维讶异地看了看他，低低应了声，拆开封缄，展开信笺，一字一字地念述。

当他读完最后一个字，钟会蓦地收紧拳，脸上露出冷酷的笑：“他敢孤身前来，是太轻视我，还是太高估自己了？”

姜维没有答他，视线仍落在那封信上，低垂的眸子掩在睫羽之下，扫视过最后几行字，一抹阴影在眼底一瞬即逝。

“难道，司马昭真的信我不会叛他？”钟会没有发现姜维的异状，嘲笑一声，而后抬眼看着姜维，问道，“信中只说了这些？”

姜维的食指托在信纸下方，听见钟会询问，微不可查地颤动了下，才抬起头，与以往并无不同的浅笑着回应他：“只有这些。”

钟会轻轻点头，复而道：“既然他主动亲征，也省下我们去研究铜雀宮附近的阵法的功夫。以司马昭的脚力，最快三日便可到达，时不我待，我们要尽快布结蜀山周围的防备。”  
姜维道：“布防结界我会去做，决战之时由蜀山修士施法护阵。至于铜雀宫人，我以为他们在此役中不便出战，我们需要提防其中有司马昭安插的内应，战事结束前还是应先将他们拘禁于地牢。”

钟会错愕地抬头看他：“伯约是否也要将我囚禁地牢？”

若是铜雀宫人尽数被囚，就算此战得胜，孤立无援置身于一众蜀山修士之中，他钟会的下场又该会如何？就算他愿意再信任一次姜维，也不代表他会对蜀山门人毫不设防。  
姜维一顿，颔首道：“是我僭越了。”

气氛忽然僵闷，钟会轻咳一声，再谈正事：“三日后就是正月十八……”

他说话时手指一动，施法披上中衣，挣开衾被就要下地。

姜维看他动作，一个“等”字还未出口，钟会已经大刀阔斧地站了起来，然后双腿骤然一软，一切都不受自己控制了，天地旋转，他直冲冲向地面倒去。

地面上一条灰扑扑的影子，钟会心中忽然升起了莫名的预感与希冀，然后那影子旁又冲出来另一道阴影，它们重合在一起。

钟会看着那交叠阴影，空荡荡了几十年的心中似乎被什么补上了，他落在一个温暖的怀抱中，缓缓仰头，鼻尖磨蹭过那人光洁的下颌，在他滚烫的皮肤上洒下一路呼吸的痕迹，最后嘴唇刚巧停在他削薄的唇角。

姜维向来不拘小节，却也因这若有若无的轻触僵住了，如游丝般又酥又痒，昨晚刻骨的记忆顷时决堤而至，他满脑子都是四个字，食髓知味。

正与疯长的阴暗念头作斗争，那要他命的声音又响了起来。

钟会低低地笑了声，两条细长的手臂弯过他的脖颈圈住，凑上来吻住他的唇，用了不少力气，压下一个小小的凹陷。

姜维呼吸陡然加重，瞪大眼睛看向他，白皙精致的面孔，闭着眼睛，睫根轻颤着，甚至就连他环住自己的双臂，贴上的唇瓣，都在一同的轻轻战栗。

于是姜维头脑中最后一根弦也砰然断裂，将钟会狠狠压倒在床榻上，舌尖迫不及待地滑入他的口中纠缠不清，教他什么是真正的亲吻。

钟会的呼吸不舒畅，粗暴又疯狂的掠夺，让他的眼前一阵接着一阵的眩晕，他攀住姜维后颈的双手加重力气，快要将他压入自己身体里，姜维才终于放开了他。

“……呼哈……”钟会大口喘息，脸颊上两团醉红，睁开眼睛，眼角沁出泪珠，断断续续道，“我……还没说完，这颗破障珠也请伯约带回，施以蜀山术法驱动，可、可趁司马昭不备……近身时……予其一击。”

他垂下一只手，召唤出破障珠浮跃掌心，姜维早就对此物伤到钟会的事心有芥蒂，立即接手过来，心里一颗巨石这才落下，他伸手抚着钟会的脸颊，缓缓道：“好，我会以全身修为灌注其中，定使他魂飞魄散。”

姜维说出这句话时，钟会见他的眼底闪过的残忍的阴霾，不禁暗暗惊讶。

姜维继承诸葛亮遗志征讨司马昭，无论胜败皆知克制，不将喜怒流于面色，隐忍了几十年都这么过来了，怎么如今突然生出如此强烈的恨意？

钟会脑中灵光一闪，不知想到了什么，问道：“伯约，司马昭的那封信……”

他话音未落，便又被姜维欺身吻住，将他未言尽的话语连同一声呜咽堵回嘴里，这一次姜维的亲吻要温柔许多，舌尖软腻，慢吞吞地滑过他的上颚，纠缠住他的舌头，然后又细细密密地品尝着他口中的每一处角落。

窗外，路过的小弟子交谈欢笑声飘漏进来。

室内，断续的呻吟和水声被放大得格外清晰。

两种声音交错，钟会的身体和神经都绷紧至极点，外界的丁点声响落在他耳中都能掀起一阵地动山摇。

姜维手指滑下，解开他本就松垮的中衣，手掌贴着身体细细抚摸，薄茧的粗糙轻柔滑过细腻温润，最后移至大腿内侧脆弱的皮肤，激起钟会一阵难耐战栗，偏偏姜维在这里来回的摩挲，不肯放过。

钟会无力地摇晃着头，终于挣开了那个吻，呜咽道：“昨晚才做过，我还没有恢复……恢复……”

他阻滞地想着，到底是要“恢复”什么，姜维就猛然伸手摸向他后穴，指尖一按，正好按中肿胀处，钟会一声短促的叫声冲口而出：“姜伯约！”

姜维轻轻笑了声，笑声低沉愉悦，落在钟会耳中甚是扎耳，他皱着眉，看见姜维手臂一挥，隔空取过放置桌上的小瓷瓶，记得那是什么有活血效用的膏药……钟会的心登时提到嗓子眼，警惕道：“你要做什么？”

姜维没回答他，不紧不慢地往食指上倒着膏药，然后手腕一转，伸向他的幽密处。

钟会倒抽一口气，挣扎着要推开他，可还没起势就被牢牢压住，不能动弹。

姜维探出手指在穴口为他仔细涂抹，一边打趣道：“士季方才不是说自己‘哪里’都好，我看这里就不好。”

钟会下身滑腻腻一片，清凉湿润，他闭上眼睛都能想象得到那里湿淋淋的景状，不由地脸上烧红一片，抗议道：“闭嘴……”

姜维声音中含着笑：“好，那我可就只动手了。”

“你……啊……”

姜维的一根手指突然顶了进来，挟着清凉的药膏，仔细涂抹在钟会体内，猛地抽出，再温吞进入。

钟会所有的力气都被卷走了，化作一滩水，软软地躺在凌乱不堪的衾被上，衣衫同样的凌乱而诱人。

姜维眼前是这幕的活色生香，不禁吞咽口水，强忍着不去胡思乱想，专心为他上药，可落在耳中的细微喘息，指尖传来的柔软触感，都在无时不在提醒着他昨晚侵犯这具美好的身体的每一处细节，那些毁天灭地的欲望和快感都清晰镌刻在身体内，散除不去，这时又被尽数牵带而出，只想不管不顾地遵从本能，再去好好怜惜一番身下的人。  
食髓知味，当真是食髓知味。

姜维重重喘息，指尖不禁故意按向钟会体内的某一处凸起，于是身下那人终于忍不住，慵慵懒懒哼了出声，声音细细软软，散在暧昧的室内。姜维头皮一麻，克制着体内翻滚的欲望，想要及时退出，却发现手指被他紧紧绞留住。

他只好开口说话，声音喑哑：“士季，放松。”

钟会没有回应他，仿佛已经沉醉不醒。

虽可以用蛮力抽出，但姜维不想再伤了他，只得温言相劝，但眼前却一片发白，想的都是若能够将他体内的手指换做身下早就硬挺得不像话的那物，该是怎样绝妙的体验，越想越觉得再难忍受，在失去理智前，不禁又催促道：“乖，快松开。”

钟会的眼尾染上一丝委屈的泪痕，含着他的手指，话都说不全：“已经……松开了。”

姜维轻叹口气，伸手替他擦拭眼角的眼泪，抽离时却被钟会拉住了手，他微张开嘴，将姜维的手指一根又一根地放入嘴中吸吮，再用舌尖细细舔舐。姜维浑身的血液都冲涌至头部，胸口剧烈起伏着：“士季。”

钟会这才慢悠悠地抱着他的手放在胸口，大获全胜般看着狼狈隐忍的他，嘴角勾起讥诮的笑容。

姜维脑袋里轰然一炸，估计是使用了什么便利的法术，回过神时他已经和钟会全身赤裸地相拥，两具身体紧紧缠绕在一起，钟会发出一声宛若细丝的轻叹，后穴也放松了些，姜维趁机将手取出，转而握住了他的挺立，细致地替他疏解。

钟会破破碎碎地呻吟着，姜维再听不得那声音，便低头覆上了钟会的唇，本就柔嫩的唇瓣因为接连两次的亲吻而有些红肿，他不敢用力去吮咬，只好轻贴着流连辗转，钟会没办法出声，用力收紧缠住他腰身的双腿，光是被掌心包围还不够，他徒劳地在他结实的身体上来回地摩擦。

姜维被夹紧，一时没有回过神，下意识地齿间用力，在钟会的嘴角不轻不重咬了一口，即时一股甜腥味道冲入口中，他猛地清醒了些，微微抬头放开了他。

此时正是日落，蜜色的暮光虚虚罩在钟会一向清冽的脸上，染上了些许柔和，那双往日傲气锋芒的眸子也潋着暖色的水光，似笑非笑地望住他，声音低哑道：“光天化日，伯约却在这里与我，行媾和鱼水之事，不知、不知遮掩……伯约难道不怕被你们蜀中弟子知晓、知晓他们的大长老为一铜雀宫人……神不守舍，魂颠梦倒……啊……”

姜维握住他的手又重重一套弄，于是那张伶牙俐齿之后的话语就化作了呻吟吐息而出，姜维轻笑着替他把话说完：“魂颠梦倒……士季终于承认维的心意，维高兴都来不及，又何来遮掩一说？”

钟会脸红，一口咬住他的肩膀。

姜维将他缠绕在自己身上的双腿捉住，按在身下合拢，欺身压下，将自己的欲望狠狠插入他的腿间，发出一声满足的长叹。

紧合的股缝间突然磨蹭过一根热烈滚烫，钟会浑身都被烧着了般，低低叫了一声，好像那根粗大的东西插入的不是腿间，而是冲进了酥痒难耐的身体里，填满了那份不知所措的空虚。

姜维动一下他便叫一声，这会儿倒是不羞涩于窗外路过的行人了，口中的呻吟一声比一声的糯软，一声比一声柔媚。姜维随手甩出一个结界，不让这催情入骨的声音落入他人之耳，腰间再一用力，在他腿间奋力抽插，握住他的手也随着自己的动作起起落落。

钟会的骨头都快要散开了，舒服得不住流泪，双腿却是夹得越来越紧，弓着身子一下一下迎合着，脚尖绷直，就快要承受不住，姜维挺腰一冲，握住他的手重重一压，骤然将他拉上了云端。钟会大脑一片空白，一声喊叫，在他手中倾泻而出。

他的声音是最强效的催情剂，姜维意乱情迷，在他的腿间冲刺抽干，快感层层积累，触及顶端，然后热烈尽数释放，喷洒在钟会身上。

两人的欲望混合相融，液体淋淋沥沥地顺着钟会单薄的身体流下，滚烫刺激得他不住地颤抖，姜维把他抱在怀中安抚，亲吻他眼角的泪水，然后将他的脑袋揽在自己的胸口。  
钟会伸手环住他的腰身，摆动脑袋，用脸颊蹭着他胸前的皮肤，带着鼻音闷闷地哼声。

姜维愣了愣，问道：“士季，你说什么？”

其实他听清了钟会的声音，只是没明白他说的这四个字是什么意思。

钟会深埋着头，虽然他确信这个角度姜维肯定看不见他的表情，但他还是要将自己更小心地藏起来。

“就算爱恨交织，那也是，恨要多一点……你记住了么，伯约？”

姜维这次才理解，英才的告白方式就是如此的与众不同，他觉得自己此时应该因某人的傲娇而无奈失笑，但唇角提起来几次，都是无力地僵住，他才发现自己原来笑不出来……  
那等待了五十年，坚守了五十年，期盼了五十年的感情，有朝一日终于降临到他的身上，他再也笑不出声了。

钟会不安地伏在他的胸口等待着，时间不停流逝，那人迟迟没有回应，钟英才脸上挂不住，抱住他的双臂收紧，正要恶狠狠地冲他胸前咬上一口，那人却忽然用力将他紧紧箍在怀中，像是要将他揉入身体般的紧密，然后用尽所有的力气，哑声道：“士季，我记住了。”


End file.
